Ignorancia
by Krizia
Summary: Peter ignora muchas cosas, pero más ignoran a Peter. Conjunto de viñetas.
1. Invisible

Otra vez yo por aquí, sí ^^' Y esta vez, con algo más largo; no un fic, sino un conjunto de viñetas, que la única relación que tienen una con la otra son los personajes. Época Merodeadores, así que cualquier pareja, ya sea slash, femslash o lo más raro de mundo (:

**Discaimer:** No soy rubia, tampoco rica, no he escrito una saga y no soy famosa. Así que no, no soy Rowling.

* * *

**1. Invisible**

La vuelve a mirar de reojo y baja la cabeza. Se concentra en el trozo de pergamino que tiene delante y aprieta más la mano alrededor de la pluma. Traza líneas sin sentido, que empiezan cerca de su mano para terminar también allí. Una raya, un círculo y dos rayas más. Vuelve a mirarla, y cuando lo hace, ella gira la cabeza lentamente hacia él, clavando sus ojos en su cara, estudiando su expresión. Una raya hacia arriba, otra a la izquierda y dos más a la derecha. Peter no aparta los ojos, la mira igual que lo hace ella, pero más cohibido, sintiendo _esa cosa_ que los humanos suelen llamar remordimiento. Mientras la mira, piensa que quizá —y lo piensa, porque nunca lo dirá en alto —ella tiene razón. Entonces, sí aparta la mirada, sabiendo que ella también lo hará. Una raya hacia abajo, y sobre ésta, otra vertical. Deja la pluma en la mesa y mira el pergamino: Si se fija bien —y sólo para los ojos capaces de ver más allá de lo evidente—, puede apreciar que el recorrido de la última línea no es sin sentido, que tampoco empieza y termina junto a las demás y que sí tiene importancia.

—No tiene la mirada perdida —sutil suena su voz, llegando a Peter como un simple susurro.

Él parpadea, sin entender a qué se refiere con eso, sin prestas atención a eso que está ahí, pero que nadie aprecia, ignorando aquello que los ojos perciben, pero que él rechaza.

—¿Sabes, Peter? Yo no pienso como tú —habla más fuerte, firme, estricta. Se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, pero no mira a Peter. Y a él no le hace falta que lo haga ni que diga algo más, porque sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere. Y, aunque sabe que suena ilógico, a veces, tampoco piensa como él mismo—. Si te fijas bien, si eres capaz de ignorar lo obvio, te darás cuenta.

Peter mira donde lo hace ella. Observa el cuadro que hay pintado en el libro muggle que sostiene la chica, sin lograr dejar lo principal a un lado. Sigue el recorrido de las líneas trazadas con pincel, las figuras plasmadas en el dibujo y los sentimientos que expresan los rostros. No se fija en el hombre alto, imponente, que hay en el centro, junto a la mujer delgada y pálida. También ignora a la muchacha rubia que mira al chico de su derecha, pero no hace lo mismo con él, porque sabe que, a pesar de parecer insignificante, no lo es. Y así, dejando de lado aquello que llama la atención, lo que parece más importante, Peter se da cuenta de que el chico no tiene la mirada perdida, sino que mira a la mujer pintada al fondo, donde apenas se distingue. Peter se da cuenta de que lo ignorado no siempre carece de importancia.

—No tiene la mirada perdida —Esta vez, es la voz de Peter la que suena sutil, llegando a la chica como un simple susurro.

Ella lo mira, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y asiente. De vez en cuando, Lily sí piensa como él.

Y, a veces, Peter está contento de _parecer_ invisible.

* * *

¿Críticas, tomates, zanahorias...reviews? xD Adimito de todo, siempre y cuando sea bien dicho (:

Besos 3


	2. Amistad

Aquí está la segunda viñeta. Me retrasé más de lo que creía, al final. Bueno, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas (:

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling.

_**2. Amistad.**_

Peter se frota las manos, intentando calentarlas. Bosteza, mientras se quita los zapatos sentado en la cama, sintiendo las sábanas frías bajo la tela del pantalón. James lo imita, sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca, sin disimular esa alegría que lo invade. No se molesta en preguntar. Peter baja un poco más la cabeza, intentando no mirarle a los ojos, no queriendo ver el brillo que hay en ellos. No quiere verse reflejado en su pupila.

James no dice nada. Y no es que no tenga nada que decir, porque en realidad podría hablarle a Peter hasta que el mundo se le cayera encima, pero no es el momento. _No sabes cuánto se equivoca_. En realidad, Peter necesita que le hable, que le diga todo eso que sabe, pero que nunca le ha dicho con palabras._ Necesita a su amigo._ No va a decírselo, porque piensa que James tendría que saberlo. Por eso, hace hacia atrás las mantas y se mete debajo de ellas, tapándose la cabeza, quedando visible únicamente el cabello. Ignora el bufido de James, también aquello que parece haber sido su voz y la mano cálida, a pesar del frío, que lo ha zarandeado. Por una vez, es Peter quien ignora a James, y se siento orgulloso de ello.

Peter cierra los ojos y se abraza a sí mismo. Ahora todo es negro, y a Peter no le gusta la oscuridad, porque le recuerda a las pesadillas que tenía cuando era pequeño, ésas que sólo desaparecían con el beso de buenas noches de su madre, pero ella no está ahí. No le gusta la oscuridad porque le recuerda al vacío, ése que siente cuando está rodeador de gente, porque sabe que no están ahí por él; también le recuerda a la soledad que siente, como si estuviese solo en el mundo. Porque no es fácil mirar a alrededor y no ver a _nadie._

Si fuese una buena persona, ignoraría lo ocurrido esa tarde, sabe que James no tiene la culpa de que sea quien es; también intentaría sustituir el sentimiento tan fuerte que crece en su pecho, eso que cree que comienza a ser odio, y le miraría a los ojos con la misma sinceridad como lo hace él; sus palabras serían sinceras y no tendría que mentir, porque lo odia, a pesar de todo. Pero él rechazaría todo eso, _porque Peter no es una buena persona._

— ¿Peter? No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero estás raro toda la tarde. Siento si te ha molestado algo que he hecho o dicho —Su voz ya suena adormilada, suave, e intenta sonar lo más sincero posible, por así lo está siendo. No espera una respuesta, a pesar de saber que su amigo está despierto.

Peter sonría bajo las sábanas y agradece las palabras. En ese momento, le parece que la oscuridad tampoco es tan mala cuando hay alguien al lado, porque el vacío comienza a llenarse de ese poder que siente cuando los tiene a su lado, de esa alegría que está ahí, aunque no pueda tocarla. Ahora, mirar alrededor y ver a alguien, aunque sea solo una persona, no parece tan terrible. Y, entonces, es cuando Peter se dice que el sentimiento que crece cuando se enfada, no es odio, sino algo que no tiene nombre, pero que no es tan fuerte como la amistad.

Peter se jura que, para lo que pase, _nunca traicionará a James. Nunca._


	3. Sumisión

_He vuelto a tardar más de lo que quería u.u El instituto, ya sabéis. Bueno, tercera viñeta en la que salen los cuatro Merodeadores._

_Gracias por los reviews, de verdad ^^_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo me entretengo un rato.

* * *

**Sumisión.**

Puede escuchar el tictac del reloj, también el sonido de la lluvia al golpear el cristal, pero, muchas veces, no se escucha a sí mismo. Se gira al oír su nombre, y no se sorprende de ver la sonrisa de James acompañada del brillo en sus ojos, esa alegría que irradia y le transmite a él también, incluso siendo lunes. Odia los lunes, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo hará.

─Me duele todo –murmura James tocándose la espalda, mientras frunce el ceño y arruga los labios. Sabe qué significa, pero prefiere esperar un poco, aunque sólo sean unos segundos─. No he tenido tiempo ni para terminar la redacción… ─se sienta en el sillón más cercano a él y le mira fijamente, esperando.

En realidad, no hace falta que lance "indirectas" ─si es que se les puede llamar así─, porque sabe que él se la dejará. Primero dirá que no, que debería haberse esforzado, que nunca aprenderá (sabe que eso no importa; _porque, tío, ¿para qué coño quiero saber yo esto?_), pero intenta dar argumentos de bajo peso; después, cuando James le diga que lo que le está diciendo son estupideces, dirá que debería tomárselo en serio. _Porque, James, te veo en un barrio muggle recogiendo basura_. Es entonces, cuando su amigo dice aquello de "me lo tomo en serio, por eso quiero hacerla, sino pasaría", él arruga un poco el morro─ fingiendo estar enfadado, pero en ningún momento lo ha estado─, suspira, intentando que a James le suene a algo como "no debería hacerlo" o quizás un "no quiero saber nada si te pillan", y se la deja. James se copiará como ayer, anteayer y como mañana y pasado; él se lo permitirá. James le regala una sonrisa, la número ciento setenta de la tarde (siempre dijo que James podría llegar a sonreír cinco millones de veces en un tarde, y no piensa dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrarlo;_ porque, entonces, tendréis que tragaros vuestras palabras y decirme lo alucinante que soy por haberme fijado_), coge la redacción, la mete entre las hojas de un libro y después, cuando Peter vuelve a fijarse en el sonido de la lluvia al impactar contra la ventana, James murmura un gracias, con el que espera que él entienda un "sí debes hacerlo" o quizás un "no me van a pillar, nunca lo han hecho". Porque la redacción estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, esperando que las manos de James fueran a reclamarla.

Cruza las manos y mira a James, que ahora se ha acercado a Sirius y ambos ríen mientras señalan el pelo de Remus, que tiene un mechón levantado, mientras los otros descansan abajo; más que reír, gritan, o las dos cosas juntas (en realidad, nunca ríen como personas normales, o quizás ellos no son normales y aún no se ha dado cuenta; _porque a los pelos de Lunático le ponen los libros_).

Peter sabe que la próxima vez tampoco dudará en dejársela. Hará como si lo hiciera, sólo para hacerse un poco el importante, aunque quizás no lo sea. Porque, al fin y al cabo, _es James._


	4. Curiosidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenecen a JKR, no a mí, por supuesto.

Antes de nada, siento haber tardado tanto. Explicaciones, aunque no hay muchas, y demás rollos abajo, después de la viñeta :)

* * *

_**4. Curiosidad**_

.

Camina por los pasillos oscuros bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, despacio y siempre mirando al frente. Intenta que sus pisadas hagan el menor ruido posible y que su respiración no sea audible. No, seguro que no lo es. Está allí, vagando solo por un pasillo, a saber cuál, porque ese día James, por un milagro o a saber por qué, no se había negado a dejarle la capa, como siempre hacía cuando venía con cara larga, mueca de decepción y el rechazo de la pelirroja persiguiéndole. Otra vez.

Peter da dos pasos y se para al escuchar un ruido extraño. El corazón empieza a latirle muy rápido, reza para que nadie pueda escucharlo tanto como lo hace él; el aire falta bajo la capa y la necesidad de sacar unos segundos la cabeza no se puede ignorar. Después de haber tomado una bocanada de aire que le llena los pulmones y le tranquiliza el corazón, vuelve a esconderse en el objeto y da tres pasos más. Y, cuando va a por el cuarto, otro ruido, esta vez más audible, más cercano. Se da cuenta que proceden de la clase que hay unos cuantos metros más adelante, pero también sabe que se tratará de una pareja que se expone demasiado y no son muy inteligentes, porque alguien podría pillarles. Como él, por ejemplo.

Está apunto de darse la vuelta o pasar de largo, pero la curiosidad de saber quién hay es superior a él. Total, sólo los separa un trozo de madera. Camina y llega a la altura de la puerta, donde los ruidos, que Peter reconoce como voces, se escuchan mejor. Toca el pomo, lo gira un poco, y es tal la emoción de sorprender a alguien, aunque ellos no lo sepan, y tener algo interesante que contar al día siguiente, que la abre lentamente para que la sorpresa sea mayor. Y claro que lo será. Porque cuando abre la puerta lo suficiente como para ver unos pies en el suelo, piernas femeninas delgadas y una falda subida, bajo la que unas manos se mueven, a Peter se le abre mucho la boca, también lo ojos.

Si no fuese él quien está ahí, no creería lo que sus ojos ven. Allí, en un aula que no sabe de qué es, y la verdad es que en ese momento poco importa, ajenas a un par de ojos que las miran incrédulas, y tocándose, besándose, acariciándose como no lo tendrían que hacer, están ellas dos. Lo que le sorprende a Peter no es que sean dos chicas, que eso también contribuye, sino que una de ellas sea _esa_ chica. La pelirroja. La de ojos verdes. Evans. Lily Evans. A la otra también la reconoce, es Alice Longbottom, su amiga. O eso pensaba. Porque la forma en que Alice le coge un mechón de pelo y lo retuerce, cómo la otra le aprieta fuerte la cintura y la acerca un poco más a su cuerpo, esa forma en que besan y sus labios se confunden no es de amistad. O sí, pero Peter está seguro de que nunca haría eso con uno de sus amigos.

Lily levanta una pierna, la enrosca alrededor de la cintura de Alice y suelta un gemido cuando ella le muerde el cuello. Parece incapaz de pensar, no se da cuenta de que la puerta está abierta, aunque no del todo. Alice da la vuelta, ahora ella le da la espalda a Peter, que parece incapaz de moverse de ahí, mano en el pomo y ojos aún muy abiertos, y sienta a Lily en una mesa, quedando ella entre el hueco de las piernas de la pelirroja. Cuando una mano de Evans se cuela bajo la falda de Alice y la levantan un poco, y con la otra acaricia su cabello, Peter cierra la puerta de golpe, dando un portazo. Escucha una exclamación por parte de Lily, que suelta un par de cosas demasiado bajas y que suenan con un poco de arrepentimiento, y también un suspiro resignado de Alice, como diciendo que ya lo sabe, que es no está bien, pero que ninguna podía evitarlo.

Peter no entiende nada. Bueno, quizá una cosa: por qué Lily siempre le ha dicho que no a James. Pero, sin embargo, sabe que ella ha tenido novio, que ha salido con otros chicos y los ha besado como lo hacía con Alice, aunque con algo diferente. A Alice la besaba de una forma indescriptible, parecía flotar algo en el aire que explicaba todo, pero que al desaparecer volvía a dejar todas las dudas flotando en el aire. Ese beso casi parecía una muestra de cariño más, como una caricia inocente en el brazo, una forma de demostrar que se quieren, que siempre estarán ahí, que nunca faltará una cuando la otra la necesita. Que donde esté Alice, también lo estará Lily para apoyarla, y viceversa.

Pero Peter no entiende mucho de eso, de la amistad entre mujeres, por eso sí que se da la vuelta esa vez y camina de vuelta a la sala común, pensando en cómo mirará al día siguiente a Lily y Alice a la cara, aunque no sean amigos. Porque el recuerdo de esa noche siempre estaría ahí, escondido en su memoria y en la capa de invisibilidad. Un secreto que creen compartir dos, pero que, en realidad, comparten tres.

* * *

_Vale, he tardado más de cuatro meses, lo siento de verdad. La excusa barata es que no me salía la viñeta, así de fácil; sabía qué quería escribir, pero no me gustaba como quedaba. Y la verdad es que sigue sin convencerme, pero bueno. Prometo que no tardaré tanto la próxima vez, o eso intentaré. _

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a_ Lover. Worm_,_ meteorita, Taralia, Mmmm y April. _Después los responderé, aunque haya pasado muchísimo tiempo xD. Y gracias, claro, a los que han puesto la historia en alertas y favoritos :)_

_Ya sabéis que todo comentario es bienvenido y muy agradecido. _

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_Un beso,_ Krizia.


	5. Sólo él

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertecen a J.K. Rowling, ya sabéis.

* * *

**_5. Sólo él_**

.

Muchas veces se pregunta qué hace allí. No importa si están en la habitación, en la Sala Común o sentados sobre la hierba, casi siempre siente que sobra. Como si no debiera estar allí, como si no fuese necesario.

Y es que a él le gustaría que todas las chicas lo miraran al pasar, como a Sirius. Que todos le gritaran y abrazaran después de ganar un partido de Quidditch, como a James. Sacar las mejores notas y que le pidieran los apuntes a él, porque la caligrafía es perfecta y están tan limpios y ordenados que da pena tocarlos, como a Remus. Pero no, él no es Sirius, tampoco James y menos Remus. Él sólo es Peter.

Peter el que va detrás de ellos, Peter el que no hace nada bien, Peter el chico regordete y bajo, Peter el invisible… Peter, Peter y Peter. Siempre Peter, nunca otra cosa. Hay veces en el que todo eso puede más que todos los años de amistad y las veces que llegó a sentirse querido de verdad, que pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano. Millones de veces, el odio que parece bombear su corazón es demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte.

Las voces son lejanas, suenan como eco en sus oídos, apenas las escucha. No van dirigidas a él. Las manos que se mueven nunca no le tocan, nunca una mano se posa en su hombro o da un golpecito en la espalda. Las miradas parecen traspasarle como si fuese aire, como si se mezclase con él. ¿Por qué nunca unos ojos se clavan unos segundos en él?

Es un vacío que crece en el cuerpo, unas ganas de llorar que llenan los ojos y tristeza que le hace bajar la cabeza, mirar al suelo. Y después empieza todo; primero aprieta los puños, después los dientes y ya no es capaz de pensar. La furia le recorre todo el cuerpo, después todo parece ser de color rojo y no ve nada. Es como si cada vez que no les siente cerca quedase reducido a nada.

— ¡Eh, Peter, que te estoy hablando! —James le da un golpecito algo fuerte en la espalda, y todo en su cabeza comienza a funcionar con normalidad, como minutos antes.

James le sonríe unos segundos. Y a él le gustaría que lo hiciese más tiempo, que se olvidara de los que tiene a su alrededor y se centrara en él, que no fuese capaz de ver lo demás cuando lo tiene delante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, bajito. Nunca alza el tono de voz, porque ¿qué más da? No suelen fijarse en lo que dice.

—Estás en las nubes —James ríe con esa alegría natural, ese tinte de emoción en la voz que no se va nunca y siempre está ahí. O eso le parece a él, porque su voz no suena como la suya. Y le gustaría.

Peter se pregunta si se está riendo de él. Otra vez. Lo mira fijamente, pero los ojos castaños de James están fijos en los grises de Sirius, que dice cualquier tontería que se le pasa por la cabeza, como de costumbre. Porque Sirius es Sirius y puede permitirse decir cualquier cosa. Él, no.

—Demasiada información para su cerebro —suelta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo que su cabello lo acompañe con un movimiento perfecto, como si fuese imposible que éste quedase mal después de cualquier movimiento, por muy brusco que sea. A Peter le gustaría que su pelo corto hiciese lo mismo.

James suelta una risita tras el comentario de Sirius y después suelta un _"ay, Colagusano"_ que a Peter no le gusta nada. A él le suena a insulto. Remus levanta la cabeza del libro que sujeta entre sus manos y mira a Sirius antes que a Peter, después frunce un poco el ceño y sigue leyendo, pero no dice nada. A Peter le hubiese gustado que le defendiese, aunque no sabe muy bien de qué; tal vez de esas palabras que le han sonado a insulto y que han hecho más daño que uno.

—Esta noche vamos a ir a las cocinas —dice James, acercándose más a él, que está a su lado, para que nadie más oiga. Después, una sonrisa traviesa aparece en un rostro —. Esperaremos a que todos se duerman y… _¡Zas!_

Sirius suelta una carcajada. — ¿_Zas_? Tío, eso ya no lo dice nadie —niega con la cabeza.

—Lo digo yo, que es lo que cuenta —James sonríe y Sirius le da de broma en el brazo. Y no se parece nada al golpe que le ha dado James a él.

Peter se pregunta qué hubiese pasado si él hubiera dicho el "zas", pero está seguro de que no sería igual. Seguramente, Sirius se hubiese quedado quieto y, después de mirarlo con sus ojos grises que le parecen acero, habría soltado un comentario como el de minutos antes. De los que hacen daño, los que no se olvidan en días. James habría reído, soltado varias carcajadas y apoyado la pulla, dicho otra si hubiese sido necesario. Remus los habría mirado y reprendido con la mirada, quizá haber dicho algo como "no tiene gracia", para después seguir leyendo.

Lo que está claro es que con él nunca es igual. Jamás. No importa la situación, siempre habrá una reacción diferente, siempre será mala y nunca lo hará bien, por eso no vale la pena esforzarse e intentar que esa llamita de rencor se apague, destruir las cenizas, y evitar que se convierta en un fuego incontrolable.

Porque, entonces, ni siquiera miles de mares podrán pararlo.

* * *

_¡Hola! :)_

_Bueno, dije que no tardaría tanto la próxima vez y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, claro. Esta viñeta, puff; que quede claro que no estoy intentando dejar a Peter como un santo y a los otros como unos insensibles y malos amigos, sino todo lo contrario. Peter terminó siendo el mal amigo, así es y será. No sé si se nota o no, pero Peter le encuentra algo malo a todo: cada comentario, gesto, mirada... Se sentía solo, quería ser algo más, tener "poder", ser importante. No sé, ¿envidia? Algo así hay por la viñeta. _

_Pasando a agradecer los reviews, millones de gracias a _**Isiskus, Taralia, Only Moon, April, meteorita, Mmm **y** Petlo Rojo **:)

_¡Ya sabéis que nos vemos en la próxima viñeta!, que espero que sea pronto. ¡Y que espero vuestros comentarios, queridas, no lo olvidéis! :D _

**Krizia. **


End file.
